


Once Upon A Time

by Hikare



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 13:32:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17509538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hikare/pseuds/Hikare
Summary: Chapter 3.初始＿01





	Once Upon A Time

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 3.初始＿01

“合格了⋯⋯所以先生、我⋯⋯？”

艾德被这举动吓傻一般，还懵懂地反刍着他的话。乔治拍拍男孩的小屁股，又放缓力道替他揉了一把。

“是的，男孩，现在开始你又在我的约束之下。你说得没错，我对你的教育的确还未完成，”他的手停在艾德赤裸的臀上，“我确定在我们完成你的课程之前，这里要再受好些罪。”

艾德嘟起嘴，在乔治膝上不安份地扭动。他的先生手劲很大，即使随意拍两下也能使他屁股泛起薄红，而且乔治总是喜欢用他还没犯的错来警醒他，说得好像他下一秒就会踏错步而招来惩罚一样。

尽管他有预感今晚还有一场逃不了的训诫，但此时此刻他一点也不愿意去想挨打的事。他讨好地偎进乔治怀中，感觉到额头上落下一吻。

“别担心，这次我会陪这你走完这段路。这不简单，但我们会一起度过。现在，在我开始说对未来的规划前，你有最后一次反悔的机会，有什么想要问的尽管提出来，今天之后就没有让你后悔的机会了。”

“没有什么特别想问的，先生跟我记忆中一模一样，温柔但不放纵，严厉却又不会将我逼出底线。只是⋯⋯”

他偷瞄了乔治一眼，不知道这问题问出口会不会太僭越，发现对方正专注看着他，立刻低下头。

“艾德，只要你说的是实话，不管说什么我都不会怪你，恩？相对地，我也只会用事实回应你。”

“是的，先生，我知道，我只是想问⋯ ⋯先生曾经像这样对过别人吗？情侣，或者奴隶⋯⋯”

乔治觉得艾德问出这问题十分可爱。

“你指的是什么？打屁股的话，答案是肯定的，我在这俱乐部里接表演秀当兼职，你肯定知道俱乐部的性质，打屁股还只是最简单的，前胸、后背、阴茎、肛门，在这儿从不设限，有需求便有供给。但这都不是长期的关系，如果这是你想问的，我至今还未跟任何人有过长期约定。”

“从不设限的话，那你也曾⋯⋯使用过那些人吗？”

“如果这是他们完成表演后想要的奖励，那么是的，我会依照他们请求的方式和他们性交。这鲜少发生，疼痛通常足以让他们打消对任何会再碰到屁股的活动的欲求，但如果你介意，男孩，现在就是拒绝的时机。”

“不⋯⋯我不是介意、只是⋯⋯”他咬着下唇含糊低语。

“男孩，你这样说话我是听不懂的。”

“我只是⋯⋯如果、我是说如果，我也请求你的话，你也愿意和我做吗？”

说出这话的艾德耳廓羞出了惹人怜爱的红。乔治没有立刻回应他的话，思索地将右手挪到他臀缝间，指尖滑过因主人紧张而缩起的入口，那里之前被迫含入肛塞，又在他和莱特的手下被肛塞来回辗压过，现在微微肿起。

“你想要被我使用？男孩，你真是让人惊讶。我以为今晚之后你会对肛交感到恐惧，毕竟在我把东西放回去时，你哭得那么可怜。”

微凉的手指在肛门来回徘徊，时而轻揉，时而带着评估地按压，艾德说不清自己到底是期待着乔治的指头探入还是害怕，浑圆的臀肉跟着他摇摆不定的情绪以及乔治的动作一紧一松，收紧的时候将纤长的手指夹在缝隙中，乔治便会用两只手指撑开他的臀肉继续探索。尽管看不到身后的样子，艾德全身的感知都集中在那方寸之处，被撑开的情色感让他立刻放松肌肉，片刻之后又受不了抚触而夹紧，如此反覆。


End file.
